The 3 L's
by dreamweaver99
Summary: There's only three things that rule the lives of all and that's love lust and law. No one can resist the power of all three. See how these forces bring together two very special people. Don't own Naruto. Major OOC/Part 1 of 3/AU/Hina-centric/sasuhina 1st
1. Prologue

Sitting on the edge of her tub, a 17-year-old young woman stared in disbelief at something on the countertop in her bathroom. Her young features were twisted by the expression of fear and despair. She ran her hands through her shoulder-length indigo locks and dipped her head low as crystalline tears fell from her ivory eyes.

'What am I going to do? I…I can't handle this right now! I'm too young; I'm not ready! No, no, no, no, NO! I can't be…I just can't be PREGNANT!'

There, lying on her counter, were about half-a-dozen pregnancy tests. That's right SIX pregnancy tests and they all had the same results…positive. Looking at them again she broke down into body-racking sobs, burying her head into her knees as she drew them up to her chest.

She cried for hours before getting the strength to uncurl and clean up. After disposing of the 'evidence' she looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw red puffy eyes and tear-soaked cheeks. Her face was flushed from the heavy crying she did just a moment ago and her eyes were dull. Seeing her distraught appearance, she closed her eyes and tried to will it all to be a nightmare but when she opened them again and everything was the same, she knew, just knew it was all real.

'What am I going to do?'


	2. Some Bonds Are Unbreakable

It had been two weeks since Hinata last found out and for the past two weeks she's been trying to figure out if she wants to keep it, and if she does, how she'll break the news to her boyfriend. During those hellish days she's had support from her two closest companions the whole way…well more like three companions, if you include the puppy. After everything she told them, they helped her find the courage to confront her boyfriend and tell him what's going on. If it weren't for them being her emotional support, she might've done something she'd forever regret.

-Flashback-

Hinata sat on the edge of her tub staring intently at the pregnancy test. The results made her feel hopeless and worried. The little blue strip, that means positive, was a symbol of how her life was going to change and she didn't want it to, but she knew things had indeed changed the moment she bought the little plastic stick that's lying on her counter.

"Oh my God! What am I going to do? How will Sasuke react?" She panicked, "Oh no…I'm not ready to be a mother yet! Damn it!" She uncharacteristically yelled as she placed her hands on her face and wept. It seemed like she was crying for hours by the time her tears ran dry. Wiping her face and cleaning up as best she could, she disposed of the pregnancy tests and left the bathroom. She needed to think and right now there was only one place she could go to do that.

(30 minutes later)

Sitting on the bed in her best friend's room she looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands all the while.

"So…let me get this straight. You're telling us that…that you're…you're…you're…" A brunette boy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks tried to understand and speak past his shock.

"Pregnant." Their other companion deadpanned; he wore dark glasses and a high-collared jacket, but there was a sliver of anger heard in his monotonous voice.

Hinata slowly nodded her head and continued to stare into her lap because she was too ashamed to look either of them in the eye.

"What…the…HELL?!" The first boy exploded once his mind wrapped around what she told them. "You and that bastard…!" His puppy, Akamaru, released a feral growl as he bared his fangs and his white fur bristled.

"Kiba! Calm down. You're only upsetting her more." The other male said after noticing her increased distress.

"But Shino…!" Kiba began to argue until his friend's glare pacified his qualms. "I'm sorry Hinata." He apologized to her but the anger was still apparent in his eyes.

"It's alright Kiba-kun; I understand." Hinata spoke dejectedly, "I'm sorry you guys…"

Shino cut into her apology with a very important question. "So what are you planning to do about this?"

"Yeah! What're you gonna do?" Kiba reinforced the question.

"I don't know." She answered them weakly and bowed her head lower so her tears wouldn't be visible. But her two best friends could tell, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, when she was crying. The subtle trembling of her shoulders didn't go unnoticed by either of them and it caused their demeanors to soften for her.

Sitting next to her, Kiba wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her against his chest quietly as she cried it all out again, and Akamaru whimpered and licked her hand as his own form of comforting her. They realized that she's suffering from the whole ordeal and didn't want to make it any more difficult for her.

"Hey. It's all right. Everything will be okay. No matter what you do, no matter what happens, we'll always, _always_ be there for you. We promise; right Shino?"

"Kiba is correct. You will always have us." He told her sincerely.

"Thank you both so much. I owe you guys more than I can repay." Tears of gratitude rolled down her face and she pet Akamaru, while mentally thanking every deity out there for friends like them.

"So…what are you going to do?" Shino asked again with a bit more caution just in case she broke down again.

"Are you gonna…(gulp)…get rid of it?" Kiba mentioned as his dog whined at the prospect.

"Part of me wants to but that's because of all the worries I have, but I know I won't because I don't believe in that. I won't kill an innocent life because of my carelessness. It's my responsibility and I won't run from it."

"That's my girl!" Kiba was very proud of her and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You do realize that because you're going to keep the baby, you'll have to notify the Uchiha of it." Shino reminded her, although he refused to acknowledge Sasuke by saying his name. He's never liked him and he'll never grow fond of him. Shino believes Sasuke simply isn't worthy of Hinata and this proves it.

"I know and I will." She was serious even if dread filled her about the event.

"Yeah. Well that can wait for now. Can ya believe it Bug Boy? We're gonna be uncles!" Akamaru yipped in excitement at his master's declaration. He couldn't wait to play with the baby.

-End of Flashback-

'I don't think I'll ever be able to thank them enough for being there for me when I needed them the most.' She mused with a small smile gracing her lips. Now here she was in school trying to find her boyfriend so she can tell him everything. 'Where is he?'

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt hands covering her pearly eyes and a smooth voice whisper, "Guess who."

**Sorry about leaving out the disclaimer. It slipped my mind last chapter and it just hit me at the end of this one. **_**I own nothing of Naruto that belongs to Lord Kishimoto. I'm simply putting them in my own universe for the time being. That goes for last chapter too!**_** Thanks for reading; please review!**


	3. I Smell A Cheater

Hinata stood there enjoying the closeness between the 'stranger' and herself as she contemplated the answer to his demand.

"Hmm…I don't know." At this she smirked, "Is it Kiba?" She felt the guy stiffen. "No, no. The voice is smooth so it has to be…" and she could feel him perk up waiting for her answer. "I know! It's Shino!" She said just to toy with him.

"God damn it Hina! You know who I am!" The guy said, fully annoyed with her antics.

"I know. I know Sasuke." She giggled a bit before continuing. "It's just so funny to rile you up. I couldn't help myself; I just had to tease you." Hinata replied with a grin before playfully pecking him on the lips to calm him down. "There. Do you feel better now?" He nodded with a smirk to answer her. "Good."

Hinata was suddenly hit with a bout of sever anxiety as she remembered why she was looking for him in the first place. "S-Sasuke w-we have to talk…I-I" She never got to finish her nervous speech because Sasuke's 'friends' came running up to them, cutting her off.

"Oi Sasuke! What's up man?" One of the two boys in the trio spoke up as he, another boy and a girl arrived.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" He eyed the group suspiciously.

"Well, you see man…we need ya to come with us 'cause we've gotta get the principal off our backs and could use your help." The same light-haired boy, Suigetsu, spoke again.

"More like yours." The girl muttered disdainfully, "Getting me mixed up in this mess and now Sasuke-kun too."

"Shut up Karin." The quieter young man told her calmly with a glare.

"No. Why don't you take your own advice Juugo?" She spat as she looked at him.

"Knock it off." Sasuke commanded them as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. He silenced all of them at once and caused Karin to look at him with awe and longing. "I'll help you out…this time." He snorted to show his distaste towards the whole thing. He then turned to his girlfriend, not forgetting that she was there. "Hinata we'll talk later."

Turning back to the three stooges in front of him, he began heading in the direction of the principal's office. "Let's go." Before walking off with the others Sasuke gave Hinata a lingering kiss, which made Karin glare downright hatefully at her before trailing alongside Sasuke closely…a little _too_ closely. Hinata chose to ignore the redheaded female completely.

Shrugging off Karin's glower, Hinata sighed and went on to deal with the rest of the school day. "I guess I'll tell him after school." She muttered to herself.

-With Sasuke and Co.-

"I got you out of trouble so keep it that way. I won't do this again, got it?" He glared at them.

"Of course." Juugo responded calmly.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Sasuke." Suigetsu followed suit.

"Che. Just go."

"Later!" Suigetsu waved while leaving with the hulking high schooler, Juugo.

Sasuke nor the other boys noticed Karin stay behind when they left, but the moment Sasuke turned around to go to class he spotted her standing directly in front of him. She had quite the provocative look in her eye and a seductive quirk of her lips as she stared at him. Sasuke knew that look well enough to know what Karin was after; he merely raised a brow at her while staring disinterestedly.

"Why didn't you go with them? You're going to be late and I can't have you making me late either. Get going." He ordered her as he started walking around her. She got in his way again, being persistent to get what she wanted.

"Aww, but Sasuke-kun…you know we've got enough time for a quickie." She begged him.

"So? I really don't care either way. I have to go." He once again prepared to leave but was instantly stopped by the nagging Karin latching on to him.

"I know you've been dealing with stress and Hinata," she sneered at the thought of the girl, "isn't satisfying you. Let me do that for you baby. You know she can't do it like me." Karin purred enticingly into his ear while gently blowing into it and nibbling his ear lobe. These actions made Sasuke shiver lightly and tense with desire. She knew he was excited now so she whispered, "Let's have some fun."

With a low growl he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest empty room, which happened to be a janitor's closet, and closed the door behind them once they were inside. If a person were to stroll by, they'd hear muffled moans, heavy breathing, and lots of movement against the rumbling door. Anyone with common sense would think 'horny teenagers', shake their heads and keep going.

-At Lunch-

"So you didn't say anything?" Shino looked at her seriously with a quirked eyebrow.

"I couldn't! His 'friends'…" Kiba scoffed at that. "…came and dragged him away before I could say something. I've decided it'd most likely be better if I told him when school is over, that way there's no interruptions. Plus, I won't be as nervous as before…I hope."

"That's good. It's probably better that way so you can have more privacy and you'll be able to prepare what you'll say and how you'll tell him." Shino always was the most logical one of the group.

"But just make sure that you do tell him, okay?" Kiba pressed on to make sure that it would get done.

"I will." She assured them.

"Now, how about you help me with this Trig. Homework?" Kiba asked to change the subject and to get his homework done. He likes to 'kill two birds with one stone' so to speak.

"Sorry Inuzuka. She can't. She's busy." Sasuke told him, smirking arrogantly in the process. Kiba merely growled and began ignoring Sasuke in favor of his math homework. Shino just rolled his eyes behind his glasses at the new arrival.

"C'mon Hinata. Come sit and have lunch with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to his table. "I've been bored without you." Kiba snorted but kept quiet other than that. When they left Kiba started speaking to Shino.

"Did you notice how different he smelled?"

"He _did_ smell _odd_."

"Odd? He smelled just like my sister does after her boyfriend leaves the house."

"Oh? And what smell would that be?" Shino just needed confirmation.

"You know what smell it is Shino. Don't make me say it." Kiba growled darkly. "He smelled just like he had sex!" He answered with a snarl, baring his canines.

"Now I'm sure you know that he wouldn't cheat on Hinata." Shino spoke seriously to his friend. "He wouldn't want to have to deal with us if that's the case."

"You know how sensitive my nose is and how that when it comes to scents, I'm never wrong. And my nose is telling me he cheated on Hinata! I'm gonna knock his fucking block off for that!" Kiba's voice started to rise.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want the whole school knowing? We'll handle him when the right time comes. We don't want Hinata getting hurt or upset, especially not now."

"Alright, I'll keep it down, I swear, but I'm not lettin' him get away with this."

"I know and he won't but the first thing we have to take care of is Hinata and her baby. She'll need us now more than ever, so calm down."

"I gotcha." And they continued on with their lunch while plotting the Uchiha's demise in their minds.


	4. Bad Break Ups

**A/N: ****Warning****: There is plenty of foul language up ahead so if you don't want to read it then don't. I repeat severe cursing up ahead! You've been warned! **I hope I didn't offend anyone with all of the swearing, I was in a mood while writing this and it goes along with the plot, so please don't pay it any mind. _I don't own Naruto! R&R! Thank you!_

-After School-

"So what did you want to talk about baby?" Sasuke asked as they cuddled on his couch in his house. It was just the two of them.

"That's just it Sasuke." Hinata was referring to the pet name he called her and began her confession as she saw the opportunity present itself.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is…is that…(gulp)…that I'm…pregnant…and it's yours." She finally stated after much hesitation.

There was a tense silence that permeated the air. Slowly Sasuke backed away from Hinata on the sofa. He eyed her with surprise and no lack of confusion, but there was an underlying fear and suspicion creeping in as well.

"You're pregnant?" He questioned incredulously. His throat felt tight with the lump that suddenly lodged itself there.

"Yes" she whispered meekly with her head lowered. She dreaded this moment more than anything.

"How?!" He could feel the panic and anger rising in him.

"W-What? What do you mean how?!" She was caught off guard with his initial response but now she got her wits back as it wore off. "How else?! We had sex! It's yours!" She too could sense her temper flaring as she heard his tone of voice.

"There's no fucking way that's mine! I used protection every time!" He wasn't ready for a baby yet. He was only 17 for goodness' sake! "Who the fu…" He didn't get to finish his question as his girlfriend-correction-pregnant girlfriend cut him off.

"I haven't screwed around on you, so don't even go there you prick! You know for a God damned fact that I've been the faithful on in this relationship! So don't even try to question that!"

She knew what he was trying to do. He tried to flip all the blame on her and her alone. (A/N: As if that's possible…idiot. It takes two to tango.) He obviously wasn't prepared for a baby yet so he tried to shirk the responsibility by saying she cheated on him. It caused her to shout, completely appalled that he'd even think of doing that, let alone try to.

"How could I not? You're always hanging around Dog Breath and Bug Freak! Then there are the rumors! For all I know you could've fucked one or both of them!" He bellowed; in response she slapped him _hard_ on his cheek.

"First of all, don't _ever_ talk about them like that." She nearly snarled from her fury. "Secondly, I wouldn't _fuck_ them as you say because I think of them as my brothers, so it's just wrong." She had calmed on the outside as her anger broiled within and her voice was as cold as ice. "Finally, you're one to talk about rumors. All of the shit I heard about you and those girls, especially that skank Karin. How would I know if those are true or not? I don't but since I actually trusted you I ignored them altogether. But who knows? Maybe they are true and you've been playing me all along. If it is, I hope you didn't catch anything from that bitch and give it to me." She finished venomously, looking at him with pain and betrayal in her eyes.

"Don't change the fucking subject! This isn't about those stupid girls or me! This is about you and you being pregnant!" Sasuke really didn't want to get into the subject of him sleeping around, especially now.

"You brought the shit up you dumb ass!" Kiba definitely rubbed off on Hinata and you could always tell during her **very rare**, angry outbursts. "I was talking about what we're going to do about our baby. And don't say it isn't yours because we both know that's a lie. You're the only one I've ever been with, so don't try it."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, although on the inside his mind was still a wreck, he steeled himself over for what he was about to say. "_You_ can do what _you_ want with _your_ baby. I'm not ready to be a dad, so I don't want any part of this. I'm not even sure if you're trying to trap me with this or not to get my family's money, so either you stay with me and get rid of it or _you_ deal with it on _your_ own."

Tears started pouring down her face when he said those hurtful words to her. The fact that he doubted her at all and that he was willing to not only abandon her but the baby as well just pissed her off to no end. She's never felt so much rage and hatred for someone before now. Mustering up what was left of her dignity, she gave him one of the most bone-chilling glares ever and spoke.

"I honestly can't believe you'd say that to me. _Trap you to get your family's money_? That's the worst, not to mention dumbest thing you've ever had the audacity to say to me. Why would _I_ of all people, _need_ or _want your money_? Did you forget that I come from a wealthy family myself? It's _never_ been about _money_ with me, _not ever_. I don't need anything from you except for you to be a _real man_ and handle your responsibilities as a father. But you know what? I don't need that from you either you bastard! Fuck you and your money! Don't ever talk to or come near me again you spineless son of a bitch! I don't even know why I was with you in the first place! I HATE YOU!"

She was screaming by the end of her rant and once she was done, she got up and walked out his door and out of his life forever. Hinata silently vowed to herself that she'd never have anything to do with anything or anyone associated with the Uchiha again.

'That's it! I'm through with him-no-all of them! They'll never know what they missed out on. I'll never let them near _my_ child!' Hinata thought spitefully as she hailed a taxi to take her anywhere away from there.

After riding around in the cab for over a half-an-hour with no particular destination in mined, the cab driver decided to speak up. "Hey miss?" Once he had her attention he continued, "Where to?"

"I don't know." Hinata grumbled despondently. That response was more towards the hopeless, lost thoughts floating through her mind rather than the driver's question. 'What am I going to do?' She mentally asked herself for the thousandth time that day.

"Well as much as I don't mind you running up my meter, I'm gonna need to drop you off somewhere. My gas is running low and unless you're gonna pay for that too then I suggest picking a destination." The cabbie retorted half-serious, half-jokingly to lighten the mood a bit and to let her know what the situation was.

"Is that all you care about?" Once again her reply had a double meaning laced in it, since half her mind still lingered on Sasuke and all that she's gone through because of him. "Is it just money that you worry about?"

"Huh? Hey lady don't misunderstand. I didn't mean any offense by that. I'm just sayin'…" But Hinata didn't let the cabbie finish. Due to all of her frustrations, she lashed out at him, pouring all of her anger on him.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! You made your choice asshole!" She yelled, "Jut leave me alone you bastard! It's money this, money that! You're all the same!"

"Okay kid, I think it's high time you got out and paid me." The taxi driver pulled over near the park and waited for Hinata to let herself out. "That'll be $213.63" he said in a cold, professional voice.

Once Hinata exited the vehicle she took out a wad of money and change from her purse and threw it in his face. "Take it! You can have it all, so don't worry about the change. Money's not important to me (A/N: another double message) so keep it all! That should be more than enough to pay for everything, you jerk!" Then she moodily stalked off into the park they so conveniently stopped by. The cabbie simply counted the overload of cash and drove away.

Hinata brooded as she walked through the park before taking a seat on a bench nearby. 'How could he? How could he do this to me…no to US?! I thought he loved me!' She wondered despairingly with her hands on her still flat stomach. 'I hate Sasuke Uchiha!' She thought as tears poured down her cheeks while wandering her way home completely depressed.


	5. Support

Storming into her home with her tear-stained, rosy cheeks, Hinata ran up to her room and slammed her door shut due to her anger and pain. The entire time she ignored the shocked expression adorning her, soon to be 13-year-old, little sister's face. Worrying over her older sister's welfare, Hanabi got up and followed her up to her room.

Quietly, Hanabi entered Hinata's bedroom and slowly approached her weeping sibling. She gathered her up into her arms and calmed her the same way she remembers being comforted by Hinata. 'What the hell happened? She seemed fine today.' Narrowing her eyes in thought, Hanabi came to one conclusion. 'Uchiha!' She mentally roared and cursed his name. Tightening her hold out of concern, Hanabi decided to ask what happened.

"Sis? What's wrong?" She asked as gently as she could muster. Hinata only sniffled and hiccupped in response. Slowly she lifted her head and wiped away her continually running tears and chose to confide in her younger sibling. Taking a deep breath, she began to recount the whole ordeal from the moment she found out about the pregnancy to all the way until her fight with Sasuke. Once she finished, Hinata laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling letting out a long, deep sigh. She felt relieved to get that off her chest, even if she felt trepidation at how her relative would react to this news. 'I hope she doesn't think any less of me.'

"That fucking asshole!" Hanabi shrieked, "I can't believe him! He gets you knocked up and then leaves you like you never had anything with him! I'm sorry sis, but I never knew what you saw in that prick!"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." Hinata mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"So what are you going to do with my niece?" Hanabi was serious.

"Niece?" Hinata's voice was laced with amusement and curiosity, finding some humor in such a desolate situation.

"Yes, niece. It just has to be a girl, that way she'll take after you more. Now answer my question sis."

"Well you already know I'm keeping the baby." She muttered, "I just need to keep it a secret until I can plan my next move. So promise me you won't tell dad and Neji because dad will lose it and Neji will rub it in and say 'I told you so' and I can't have that happening."

"You're secret's safe with me sis. I swear I've got you're back. I'll help out where I can okay?"

"Thanks Hana. I owe you one big time."

"No you don't. I mean, what're sisters for? But if you want to make it up to me, then let me name her."

Chuckling at Hanabi's antics, Hinata smiled down at her sister and said, "Sure thing, so long as you don't make the same mistake I did. Alright?"

"Okay, I promise sis. Not that you had to worry or anything since we've got _way_ different tastes in men." This caused both girls to burst out laughing before they started talking about other, completely different subjects to get Hinata's mind off of things, with only the after thought of telling Kiba and Shino about what happened.

-Next Day-

School went by uneventfully enough for Hinata except for the fact that Sasuke openly showed that he and Hinata were over by having intense PDA with Karin. It caused a slew of questions, tons of whispers, stares, and people pointing at her to come about that she could do without. The rumor mill was a buzz with the latest information, as people started coming up with theories to account for the unanswered questions.

Most girls screamed for joy and practically sneered at Hinata about it the whole day (Although they deflated a minute later when they realized Karin snagged their Sasuke-kun. Kiba couldn't stop his laughter when he saw it and Hinata smirked smugly). But Hinata just grinded her teeth and dealt with it, if it weren't for the blessing of Kiba and Shino being there for her, Hinata would've had a mental breakdown and beat some of those girls silly.

But her "brothers" were curious about what had happened between the former couple as well, only they knew better than to pry, especially right then. So they waited, while defending her faithfully throughout the day, for when she would tell them everything, until then Hinata simply ignored the other students.

-After School Ended-

Watching Sasuke walk away grinning with his arm around Karin's shoulders hurt and caused her blood to boil but Hinata wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset again. 'No way in hell will that bastard get the best of me anymore!' She was broken out of her reverie by Kiba putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her along with Shino to his car and away from the school. The three of them knew what would happen now that the hellish day of school ended. They were in for a long-winded confession about Hinata and Sasuke's break-up.


	6. Snitching

After leaving Shino's house with Kiba, he dropped her off once he made her promise to call him and Shino tomorrow to make plans. Once she told them about her disaster of a confession to Sasuke the boys resolved to do whatever they could do to cheer her up, along with vowing not to beat the snot out of Sasuke. No matter how much Hinata hated him, she didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her.

Entering her family's house she tried to avoid being seen by her father or Neji and crept silently to her room. She managed to do that easily enough since she used to have to stealthily sneak back home after having a late night with her boy…scratch that…_EX_-boyfriend. There won't be anymore of that; he washed his hands of her and she was through with him.

As Hinata walked towards her bed she stripped down to her undies, too tired to change into her pajamas, and chose to take an early morning shower. She snuggled into her crisp linen sheets and breathed deeply before dozing off. Unfortunately for her, she was rudely awakened by a squealing bundle of energy diving on to her bed…right on top of her.

"Sis!" The youth bounced on her/

"Hanabi…ack…get off of me!" Hinata heaved as she had the air knocked out of her lungs.

"Sorry sis. Heh heh heh…so why are you coming home so late again?"

"I was at Shino's, hanging out with him and Kiba. Sorry about that but you know how dad doesn't want me hanging out with them and Neji's the same."

"Yeah, yeah. So what did you do?"

"I told them about how Sasuke and I are over."

"Yeah? How'd they take it?"

"How do you think? They heated of course and they threatened to kill him."

"And let me guess…you made them promise no to do it. Right?"

"(Sigh) Yeah."

"Why?! After what he did to you he has it coming to him!" Hanabi shouted which caused Neji to wake up and see what the commotion was about…and to tell them off for disturbing his rest (cough-beauty sleep-cough).

"Be quiet Hana! You don't want to wake the others do you? Shhh!" Hinata warned her too little, too late since Neji was up now.

"Sorry." She whispered, "But still, after dumping you on your ass _because_ you told him _he_ knocked you up; he should be punished for it sis! It just isn't right that he could get away with it!" Her response was fierce.

"As much as I realize that, you know I don't want anyone getting into trouble because of me."

"Yeah but you get trashed in the process." Hanabi muttered in contempt.

'What?! You've got to be kidding me! Hinata is pregnant?! Oh this is rich! I told her about the Uchiha man-whore but did she listen? NO! Wait until uncle hears about this!' Neji stopped eavesdropping on the sisters' not so secret conversation and went to tell Hiashi everything he heard.

"And are you sure about this boy?" Hiashi asked in that icy monotone of his. You couldn't tell how he felt because his face was as blank as a piece of paper. (A/N: But I know you all could make a good guess of how he does feel.)

"I'm 100 percent positive of this uncle. I heard Hinata admit to it myself. She was telling Hanabi about it all." Neji replied evenly.

"I see." Hiashi let out an exasperated sigh as the only sign of his frustration with the whole affair. It was as if he expected this sort of behavior from his eldest. 'Well she is a disappointment. What should I expect from her? She's such a failure.'

"Well I won't do anything about it tonight. It's too late and I'm too tired from work. I'll handle it all in the morning. Tell the girls to go to sleep." He dismissed his nephew as he began planning how to keep everything discrete.

'I won't allow this ridiculous scandal ruin my family's name and my business's reputation, this is the last straw Hinata. I wipe my hands of you.'


	7. Life Is Cold But Hiashi's Colder

-Early Morning-

With a drawn-out lazy yawn Hinata opened her eyes to see the sun shining in through her curtains and to see her sister sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Stretching in a manner similar to that of a cat, Hinata got up and scanned the expanse of her large, empty…wait a minute.

'Empty? EMPTY! My room! Where is everything? What happened?' Hinata was frantic since all she saw was the bed she and her sister were lying on and her dresser. Getting up quickly she opened the dresser and closet to find them both as barren as her bedroom.

"Where's all my stuff?" She questioned aloud in disbelief, panic and confusion.

"Outside." Came a smug voice.

Turning to see the intruding presence, she came face to face with, the golden-boy Neji. Her older cousin stared at her with satisfaction shining clear in his eyes.

"Outside? Why would my things be out…?" Neji cut her off.

"Your father and I know all about it, so don't try to play dumb." When he saw her confused expression and her attempt to reply he continued. "I heard everything about you and Uchiha last night and I've informed your father of everything. So go talk to him about your things, although I'm pretty sure you already know where all of this is leading to." He finished tersely with a flip of his long hair and left her standing shocked and alone. A bubble of dread filled her gut as she realized what he meant by that last statement.

'Oh no, no, no! Dad knows! Shit!' Hinata mentally screamed. 'How am I going to explain this?! He's just going to kick me out; I just know he will.' She thought dismally. 'Time to go face the music.' With that thought Hinata trudged off to her impending doom. On her way there, she passed by a still-waking Hanabi and gave her sister a shaky, fearful smile. Hanabi managed to notice it and return it with sadness and compassion.

'Good luck sis.'

Hinata made it to the door of her father's office and stood rooted to the spot in front of it. Her heartbeat had quickened to a rate that would scare a person into believing they're about to have a heart attack. Her breathing came in swift puffs as if she'd run to get there and she could've sworn that she was drowning. Either Hinata's hyperventilating or having a panic attack, and it seems to be leaning more towards the latter.

'Okay Hinata just breathe. That's it; now knock on the door.' She coached herself to calm down and prepare for the confrontation with her dad. Tapping her knuckles softly against the door, she heard her father's dignified voice.

"Come in Hinata."

She quietly closed the door behind her after stepping inside and was greeted with the sight of her calm and poised father. It seemed as if his stoic persona wasn't affected by the news at all, but Hinata knew differently. She knew better than most that beneath his rigid exterior lay a boiling temper (A/N: Now do you see where she gets it from?) and she didn't miss the disgust and disappointment in his gaze (cough-glare-cough). His behavior would've thrown most off balance but it only made Hinata cringe even more. It's not everyday that a father learns that his teenaged daughter is pregnant and then acts like he's seen this coming for a long time. Most would expect an explosion as soon as they found out but that's certainly not the case here.

Hinata looks up at her father and stares at a spot over his shoulder because she still doesn't have the courage to look him in the eye at the moment. Hiashi takes note o it and has to resist the urge to shake his head in shame. 'This girl is _my_ child? What a disgrace.' Before Hinata can open her mouth to speak he cuts in.

"What are you doing here child?"

The question caught her off guard. 'Why am I here? You took my things, that's why!' She wanted to say that aloud but held herself back. Hinata bristled indignantly and her father noticed the sliver of irritation glint in her eyes.

'So she's trying not to be defiant, eh? Amusing. It seems she does have a bit of fire in her after all. I wonder when she'll let it out?' Hiashi gave her a quizzical stare with a raised brow as he looked her over. He pondered for a few moments in silence over whether doing what he's about to do would be better for her, she already seems to be stronger because of the entire ordeal. He decides to push her further.

"Answer my question Hinata." He demanded sternly.

She jumps at his harsh tone but responds obediently, lest she infuriate him more. "I came to ask what happened to my things?"

"_Your_ things? My dear, _nothing_ in _my_ house _belongs_ to you. _I_ chose to do as _I_ please with the items _I paid_ for, for _you_." He replied mockingly.

"What did you do?" She **nearly** raised her voice at him. She was still trying not to lose her composure and make things worse. The last thing she needs is for him to think of her as a delinquent child to add on to the other lowly terms he associated with her. 'He probably thinks I'm an insolent brat to him anyway.'

"I took them and sold the valuable items and gave away the rest to charity. It's a good way to make a profit, it helps with the taxes and the public loves it you know. Simply put, what I did was great for business." He told her, explaining his logic. "Oh and now that you're up, I'll get rid of the bed set and wardrobe too."

Her jaw was on the floor from all of this information. Through all of it she found her voice and spoke with an air of surprise, pain and a small bit of defiance. Her temper was getting the best of her. "Why" was the simple word she managed to choke out through all of the emotions clogging her throat. It was odd that she'd ask when she already knew the answer.

"Simple. You don't live here anymore. You don't exist in this house or this family any longer." He retorted as casually as one would when speaking about the weather. "I won't have someone such as yourself tainting my home." That was it.

"_Someone such as myself_? What do you mean _someone like me_? I'm your daughter!" She would've said more but…

"Stop right there. I only have one daughter and her name is Hanabi. _You aren't my daughter_. _My_ daughter would _never_ disobey me and be with a boy I _didn't_ approve of. _My_ child would _not_ have gotten herself _pregnant_ with the little son of a bitch's _bastard_ and then get _dumped_ like a _low-class tramp_ by him!" Hiashi bellowed as his anger burst through his façade. "That's downright shameful and I certainly _won't_ be associated with a _slut_ like _that_." When he finished he was red in the face from scorn and disdain.

"So that's it?" She whispered tearfully, "You're disowning me?" She finally got the nerve to look him square in the eye.

"Yes." His reply was curt. "I'll be damned if I feed you, clothe you, put a roof over your head and this is what you do. If you want to act like an adult by doing such things then you can be on your own like one." Hiashi had calmed and regained his composure now. "I wouldn't be caught dead being related to such filth. I'd rather not have a daughter if that were the case. And don't think I'll be paying for college or anything else for you."

"I see." Her voice's trembling had disappeared. "Well, you know what?" he grunted to show he was listening as his aura oozed contempt. "I'm not the one losing out. It's you and that bastard that did this to me because I'm going to have the best child God can offer anyone. This baby is a blessing, a miracle that you're going to miss out on. I don't need you or anyone else. Goodbye _Hiashi_."

Hinata walked out of the office and the house with her back straight and her head held high. Hiashi was stunned with his ex-daughter's sudden bravery and strength, and although he was still upset, he was proud of her.


	8. Movin Out And Movin On

Hanabi saw her big sister leave and she ran after her. "Hinata wait!" She called out to her to get her to slow down. Hanabi jogged to catch up and halted beside her once she reached Hinata. "Sis…" Her sister stopped her from speaking with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry Hana. I'll be okay." She tried smiling reassuringly but couldn't really pull it off.

"Stop that." Hanabi murmured strongly.

"Wha…?"

"Stop it. I know you're hurting right now. You don't have to be strong in front of me Hinata. I'm here for you and I always will be. It's okay."

With those words of comfort came a flood of tears as Hinata clutched on to Hanabi and wept for all of her troubles and grief. She took all the solace that Hanabi was giving her and she felt grateful for it. Once Hinata was placated, Hanabi spoke up.

"Alright, let's call that heathen Inuzuka and sort everything out." She pulled out her cell phone and called Kiba. "Come get us…Yeah…Okay…Out front…we'll be waiting." She hung up. "Kiba will be here in 15 minutes so just sit tight, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Hana."

"No problem."

Just as Kiba said, he came pulling up in front of the Hyuga girls and helped them into his car. He drove to his house, speeding, as it was his habit. He let everybody in when they arrived.

"Mom and my sister are at work so come in and we'll figure this out when they get back. But tell me what happened because Hinata, no offense, you look like hell."

"Alright but I want Shino over here too."

"Fine by me. I'll get Bug Freak over here pronto." Kiba chuckled at Hinata's reprimanding stare as he went over to his phone to call him over.

"That's not nice Kiba." Hanabi just shook her head in amusement at the two of them.

"So heathen," Kiba growled in annoyance at Hanabi. "When did the weirdo say he'd be here?" She was referring to Shino then.

"Hanabi, I just got on Kiba about that. Don't you do it too!" Hinata scolded her lightly about the name-calling.

"Hah! Shrimp, you're not special!" Kiba laughed in her face about it.

"Shut it mutt!"

"What was that shortie!"

"Guys." Hinata tried to get their attention.

"You heard me dog breath!"

"I'm sorry but I can't hear midgets. The height difference makes it hard to understand you down there." Kiba mocked her with a toothy grin on his face while waving his hand over the top of her head to emphasize her height…or lack there of.

"Nope. The height has nothing to do with it. You're just stupid." Hanabi loved outdoing others and this was no exception.

"Guys." Hinata was peeved at being ignored again.

"Why I oughta!" Kiba glared while pushing his sleeves up passed his elbows with a low growl. Hanabi responded in kind.

"GUYS!" Hinata shouted, "Knock it off! Kiba answer Hanabi's question and Hanabi don't mess with Kiba. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both saluted in unison.

"Your sister is scary." Kiba muttered to Hanabi under his breath.

"I know. I think it's the mood swings starting up. Her hormones have made her an emotional wreck lately." Hanabi whispered back to him. She hit the nail on the head because one minute Hinata was sad and near tears and the next she was just plain pissed off. Ah, the beginnings of pregnancy hell.

"Well?" Hinata prodded impatiently.

"Oh, right! Well when we were on the phone he said 10 minutes but that was at least 5 minutes ago." He scratched the top of his head.

"No it wasn't, numb nuts. It was definitely 10 minutes ago. You just haven't been paying attention. Can't you tell time?" Hanabi teased him again.

"Why you little brat!" Kiba rose to the bait, ready to clobber her.

"Ahem!" Hinata glared almost scathingly at them, it was her new and improved annoyed stare (cough-the pregnancy-cough).

"Eh heh heh heh…sorry." They said in unison again.

"So he should be getting here soon then?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…(gulp)…yeah." Kiba answered nervously. The doorbell suddenly rang and he all but ran to get it, trying to escape the fiery wrath of Hinata. 'Saved by the bell. Thank God!'

"That's gotta be Bug… I mean, Shino at the door." He called back as he went to open the door. "Hey Shino! Man, am I glad to see you! You gotta save me man! Hinata's mood swings are already kicking in!"

Shino merely raised his eyebrows over his shades as he calmly stepped inside. "Right." He responded skeptically while strolling gracefully into the room where the two siblings were sitting. "Hello Hinata, Hanabi." He nodded at them.

"Hey Shino." Hanabi replied casually.

"Shino! You're finally here!" Hinata greeted him excitedly as if she hadn't seen him in years. 'So maybe Kiba was right about the hormones.' Shino thought offhandedly.

"Yes I am. You had something to tell Kiba and I?" He readjusted his sunglasses over his face since they slid slightly down the bridge of his nose. The mood went from relaxed and friendly to serious and tense in an instant. Both sisters straightened up as Shino and Kiba eyed them in suspicion.

"Yeah. I do have some explaining to do." Hinata spoke up as Hanabi held her hand quietly for support. She went on to relay the entire meeting with her father, not leaving out any details of that morning, all the way up to the point when Kiba came to get them.

"So that's what happened and now I'm here. I'm sorry I have to ask, but can I stay with either one of you? I have nowhere else to go and I need a place to stay. I'm really sorry to be a burden like this. I promise to pull my own weight, so don't worry about that. I just need a home now and I don't know anyone else, so please, please, please can I stay with you guys?" She begged with tear-filled eyes.

"That's enough Hinata." Shino interrupted her pleading gently. "You aren't a burden on anyone. We would never leave you out in the cold like this, no matter what the circumstances are. You are always welcome in my family's home." He ended kindly.

"Yeah! Don't sweat it! You can always crash with us here! Mom and sis won't mind one bit! You're practically family anyways so don't worry about it!" Kiba added exuberantly while softly laying his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata could see the brotherly affection they held for her easily. "Thank you." She spoke quietly to all of those present while her eyes watered with appreciation for people like them being a part of her life and being there by her side for her. They truly cared for her, unlike certain people.

"Well let's get you some of Hana's old clothes to wear and set the guest room up for you." Kiba led Hinata upstairs.

"Hey! Wait! Your sister's name is Hana?" Hanabi called after them.

"Yeah!" he answered back from the top of the stairs.

"Sis! You so need to get a new nickname for me!" Hanabi cried out, causing Shino to let out a low chuckle. Kiba and Hinata snickered as well.

A couple of hours later, Kiba's mother and sister came home and the situation was immediately explained to them. They agreed to it whole-heartedly and even offered her a job at their veterinarian clinic, since she was so good with Akamaru. Hinata took it graciously and thanked everyone profusely again. Things seemed like they would eventually work themselves out one way or another.


	9. It's About to be a WHAT GIRLFIGHT

Ever since their horrible break up, Hinata and Sasuke have more or less ignored the other's existence over the past months. If either one of them senses the other coming they usually leave the area or look the other way to avoid any form of contact. Of course everyone in the school has noticed this behavior but they wouldn't dare ask what caused it because they feared the consequences of snooping around, plus the teachers keep the bolder students in line. But with the lack of information on the topic people (even the professors) began to speculate and create their own ideas for what happened. For instance, since Sasuke has been seen dating Karin now, they say that he left Hinata for her or that Hinata caught him cheating on her with Karin (finally) so she left him. Regardless, no one has any solutions to this mystery break-up of what was once the hottest couple in school.

Another mystery is Hinata's subtle change in appearance. She is starting to look fuller and not in the way that she's filling out as a woman but rather she is getting "plumper". She's also back to wearing her concealing clothing. With the return of her oversized parka and baggy capris, the student body believes it's a result of the break-up. They think that she was keeping herself "fit" and "sexy" only for Sasuke (A/N: which btw is very shallow) but now that it's over between them she's letting herself go. It all annoys her to no end how "imaginative" people can be and to think she'll have to put up with this until the end of the school year.

But she went on with her life and the rest of the year as best she could, given the fact that she has to keep her pregnancy a secret from the nosy students. Considering she is only 3 months along and the school year is nearly a quarter of the way over now, no one could tell for the time being. Also it was easy enough to manage with the help of her best friends telling off anyone who questioned the changes in her personal life. The whole school thought that Sasuke and Hinata were the golden couple, one of those special high school sweetheart pairs that last well after high school ended…guess not. It didn't really matter anymore because either way she'd be having the child around the time she graduates from high school.

-With Hinata and the boys-

Hinata let loose another yawn of boredom as she say in the back of class with Kiba and Shino on both sides of her. Sighing at the lack of anything interesting, Hinata put her head down to catch a nap in her afternoon class. Not even 15 minutes later she shot up and raced to the nearest bathroom while ignoring the concerned looks of her teacher and best friends. Kiba and Shino asked to be excused to look after Hinata and with the teacher's permission they went after her. Both of them heard retching sounds coming from within the confines of the girls' bathroom.

Knocking on the door, Kiba called out to a very sick sounding Hinata. "How're you holdin' up in there Hina?"

"Never better" came the muffled, sarcastic response. Kiba pressed his ear closer to hear better and heard her quiet gripe. "Whoever said morning sickness was only in the morning was a liar. This sucks." That caused Kiba to chuckle lightly for a bit before speaking again.

"Don't worry Hinata. This is only temporary. So do ya need us for anything? You wanna go see the nurse?"

"No but thanks for the offer. Um…could one of you get my assignments for the rest of the day? I'm just going to leave for home."

"Alright." Kiba then turned to Shino. "I'll take her back to the house. Since you're in all her classes and I'm not, could you get her notes and stuff?" (A/N: if anyone was wondering her and Shino are in advanced classes together but they all have health class together)

"Not a problem." Shino nodded to Kiba after fixing his glasses and going back to the class. Once he was gone, Kiba knocked on the door again. "I'm comin' inside Hina so get ready." He warned her before going inside. He saw her splashing cool water on her face as he came in. "You ready to go?" He received a nod in reply. "Then let's go." Kiba escorted Hinata out, got the okay to sign out of school, and drove her home.

-With Shino-

"So how is she?" The professor asked in concern for one of his best students.

"She needed to go home. I think she has caught the flu or some other illness. She might not return for a few days."

"Oh. Well, all right then. Just be sure to get her notes and class work."

"Yes sir." Shino noted the strange absence of a certain raven-haired boy and his red headed girlfriend as he returned to his seat.

-With Hinata and Kiba-

"Kiba?"

"Hmm?" He kept his eyes on the road as he took them back to the Inuzuka residence and listened to her carefully.

"Can we stop by the mall to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Eh? But you just had lunch almost an hour ago."

"Yeah, but I threw up; remember?"

"Right. I guess we can go besides, you can do a little bit of shopping for the baby." This made her grin.

"Okay." She sounded very happy and excited at the prospect of more food AND baby shopping. Those are her two favorite things now and she loves it when she has the chance to do both.

Once they pulled into the mall parking lot, the first place they went to was the baby store. She may have been hungry but she really wanted to get some cute baby outfits.

"I like this one." Hinata said while holding up a pretty yellow baby dress with white flower prints on it.

"That's nice but what if it's a boy?" He questioned her with an elevated brow.

"Then I'll get the blue baby jumper I saw near the entrance." And they continued perusing all the racks of tiny-tot clothes.

As they browsed, the older couples gave them shady looks and some shook their heads at them. The two teens chose to pay them no mind as they went about their business. Hinata ended up buying 3 outfits, the blue jumper set, that yellow baby dress and a cute little baby blue pajama set. Satisfied with her purchases Hinata and Kiba headed over to the food court.

Kiba could only gape in amazement as Hinata chowed down on two trays filled with food. She had wanted the greasier foods like burgers and what not but he told her it wasn't all that good for the baby, so she settled for heaping amounts of "healthy foods" as he put it. They weren't joking when they say, "eating for two".

While they enjoyed their meal (more like a 5-course dinner for Hinata) someone unexpected walked into the food court. Sasuke and Karin had decided to skip school for the day and went straight to the mall, courtesy of her pestering. She had gone on a shopping spree with her boyfriend's credit card that would've put most people in debt. After tiring of shopping (for the moment) they decided to grab a bite to eat. They stood in line while groping and putting on quite the "love show" for others willing to spare them a glance as they passed by. When they had their fill of each other and it was their turn to order, Sasuke had sent Karin off to go find a clean table to eat at. She just happened to spy Hinata, her most hated enemy, eating with the Inuzuka in a quiet corner. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity to tease and flaunt in front of the girl, she made her way over to them, completely forgetting about getting a table for two.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite person in the whole world." Her greeting was obviously sarcastic. Hinata halted in devouring her sustenance when she heard the whore's…excuse me…Karin's voice.

"What do you want Karin?" Kiba glared at the girl knowing she was up to no good.

"Just came over to chat. What am I not welcome?"

"I'm finished Kiba; let's go." Hinata ignored her uneaten portion of food. It just goes to show how much she despises Karin, since the sound of her voice can ruin her voracious appetite.

"You sure?" He asked when he noticed this.

"Yeah." She pushed her food away from her to emphasize it.

"Oh don't leave because of me." She mocked, "Besides I'm sure you want to finish all that food! My gosh, I can't believe you can eat so much!" Karin giggled cruelly. "No wonder you're shape has changed. You eat like a pig! It's disgusting!" She sneered. Kiba growled and got ready to tell the bitch off for insulting his friend when Hinata grabbed his arm to get him to calm down. Sadly Karin didn't stop throwing insults at Hinata even though she had just saved her from Kiba's wrath.

"It's no surprise Sasuke left you for me. Hah! Why would he want trash when he could have first-class?" It was a rhetorical question and as much as Hinata wanted to respond she did not. But that didn't mean the words hadn't hurt. "That's right, he wouldn't. I don't know what he ever saw in you but I guess you were just an easy lay, huh? Ugly girls like you always were only good enough for quick screws; right fatty?" She laughed after that statement.

Hinata sat silently taking it all in. Each word cut into her like a knife and with her hormones being out of control it just made everything worse. She trembled with repressed rage and fought back tears as she listened. She had loved Sasuke and to hear these things coming form the mouth of the girl he left her for just set her off. With out warning Hinata jumped up and decked Karin right in the nose. She went down like a lead weight from the force of the blow.

The shock of being dropped by one punch to her face wore off quickly and boiling anger swiftly took over. "Why you bitch! How dare you strike my perfect face?! I'm gonna kick your fat ass you stupid whore!" She screamed, causing everyone to turn and focus on the scene she was making.

Karin got up so fast that Hinata didn't see it coming. The next thing she knew was that her long hair was caught in an iron grip and her face was slammed into the surface of a table nearby. It busted her lip wide open and pain rocketed from her face to her cranium. But she was snapped out of her stupor by a harsh slap to her face from Karin. Karin proceeded to wail on Hinata's head while keeping a hold on her hair.

The tides of the fight changed when Hinata was able to knock Karin off balance by pushing her back into another person. She had to release her grip on Hinata's head in order to untangle herself for the bystander. That was all the time Hinata needed. She grabbed a handful of Karin's bright red hair and yanked it so hard that her head snapped back as if it was suffering whiplash. With nothing protecting Karin's face, because her hands were busy trying to pry Hinata's out of her hair, Hinata let loose a series of devastating punches. Fists rained down on her face, one after the other, until she couldn't see straight. Karin was clearly out of it at this point and the fight became so one-sided that onlookers had to turn away from the brutal massacre of the once pretty girl.

By the time Kiba was able to rip the beast, that was a furious Hinata, away from her victim Karin was unconscious and bleeding from various cuts to her face. She had multiple bruises forming and swelling in different areas and there was a large bald spot from when Hinata promptly tore out some of her hair. There was even a tooth that lied forgotten on the floor that the witnesses could only guess belonged to Karin. It was terrible, simply terrible, and horrifying too.

Kiba spotted security (mall cops) making their way over to the food court so her quickly dragged Hinata out of the mall before she got into anymore trouble. Besides, she has to get that lip and large black and blue shiner over her eye checked out. While Kiba helped Hinata make her escape, Sasuke picked up his bloody, mangled heap of a date to get her looked at by some medics because lord knows she needed it. She got her ass whooped.

**A/N: To answer a couple of questions, for those of you that think this is a SasuHina fic it isn't. I'm sorry if somehow I led you to believe that they would miraculously get together after all of this. The only reason why it's in the Hinata/Sasuke character category is because they're both the two main characters. They won't end up together; this is simply the first installment of a trilogy. Once again I'm sorry if I unintentionally misled any readers but I had to clear that up. I do hope you all keep reading. I do hope you all still enjoy the fic and keep reading! Thank You!**


	10. Rayne Down on Me

That fight had been 6 months ago and Kiba still couldn't believe what he saw. As gruesome as Karin's beating was, he couldn't stop laughing. Now every time she walks by he erupts into gales of laughter. Although he can't seem to forget the greatest cat fight of all time he also can't erase the memory of Hinata literally inhaling food either. As a matter of fact, he can't shake the image she made gobbling all the food (including some of his) and nearly biting his hand off when he tried to sneak a piece for himself. The drastic changes in his 'little sister figure' threw him through a loop, although nothing shocked him (or Shino for that matter) more than when she asked them to accompany her to Lamaze classes. That was quite the event for the boys and one of the only times Hinata laughed so hard she cried.

The most significant change in Hinata wasn't the mood swings. It wasn't even the growth of her tummy. The biggest, most major and incredible change in her was her personality. Instead of being the polite, kind, shy, and formerly naïve girl she once was, Hinata has become a strong and independent-spirited young woman that does all she can to rely on herself and no one else and she no longer believes everything she's told. She's more mature and guarded and has a better idea of how cruel the world can be. Hinata is so much more than those other girls in their school; she's on her own level and is far ahead of them. If she were still in school, she'd turn heads and it'd be more because of the womanly aura she gives off rather than the pregnant teen vibe that surrounds her.

That's right…she doesn't go to the school any longer. But it's not that she dropped out (she would never do that), it's because she now gets tutored at home. The school has a program for students that cannot attend school like everyone else due to 'specific reasons' and so they send professors to teach them at home. Boy were Hinata's teachers shocked to see her when they were informed of her enrollment in the program. Fortunately, they didn't think any less of her and understood her and the situation well enough that they didn't judge her for it, something she's eternally grateful for. She's one of their favorite students and they're proud that she hasn't given up on school and striving for a better future like other girls would. Sure they were a little disappointed but who wouldn't be? When you expect great things from someone only to see them make bad decisions that could mess things up for them you're bound to feel let down.

As far as academics are concerned everything is fine and she doesn't have anything to worry about because her grades are excellent and she'll be able to graduate, with honors, soon. Hinata even got word back from the universities she applied to and found out that she was accepted into BUS, the Business University of Suna, which is one of the top universities in the world. They're aware of her predicament and because of that, her top grades, and all of the work and community service she's done they've given her a scholarship that will help her pay for school. It's worth 20,000 dollars a year and that's great but sadly it doesn't cover the 50,000 dollars a year tuition. But Hinata will solve that problem soon enough when the time comes.

Speaking of important times, she's due any day now. Graduation is right around the corner but so is the birth of her baby. She's had to stop working at the Inuzuka's animal clinic because she's so close. So nowadays she just waddles around the house, snacking on chocolate and rubbing her belly. Usually one of the Inuzukas are home with her just in case.

Right now the young mother-to-be is lounging on the couch, with her sore and swollen feet propped up on a pillow, watching television. Akamaru is beside her at attention because he can sense that the baby will be ready to come out soon…_very_ soon.

While Hinata's munching on a chocolate bar, Kiba is in the kitchen taking inventory. They've had to restock the fridge at least twice a week since Hinata's been staying there with them, but they don't really mind. Even though he'd rather do something more exciting, he can't for two reasons. One, Hinata obviously needs him around and two, it's raining outside, so there wouldn't be much else to do anyways. His silent vigil was broken by Hinata's gasp and Akamaru's loud barking. Rushing into the living room where she is he takes note of the liquid soaking her legs and the smell it produced. That could only mean one thing.

"Kiba call the hospital! My water just broke!" His friend was breathing deeply from the sharp pain of the contractions starting.

"I'm on it!" He got 9-1-1 on the line.

"9-1-1 Emergency hotline. How may I help you?" The operator was calm and steadfast, ready to do his job.

"My friend, it's my friend! She's gone into labor!" Kiba could hear Akamaru barking in the background.

"Calm down sir there is no need to shout. Please tell us what's your location?"

"You know what? To hell with this! I'm bringing her to the hospital myself! Get ready 'cause I'll be there in 10 minutes!" He hung up the phone, slamming it down in his haste and panic.

"Kiba do something unless you want me to have my baby on your living room floor!" She shouted through the gasps of pain from the sharp contractions. Kiba noticeably blanched at the mere prospect of it.

"Akamaru!" He hollered for his overgrown puppy. When the pup jumped in front of him, he ordered "Carry Hinata on your back to the car!"

The mammoth dog let her lay on his back and gingerly took her outside to the car. Kiba opened the door impatiently but cautiously laid her down in the back seat making sure she was secure. Then he sprinted to the driver's seat, once she and his dog were inside, to start the car. Akamaru laid in the back near Hinata to help keep her from being jostled during the ride. When everything was set Kiba took off, like a bullet, going a lot faster than he normally does.

He sped down the dark, wet roads on this rainy night at blinding speeds with no intention of slowing down or stopping until he reached his destination, with Hinata panting and groaning all the while. (A/N: One would wonder how he hasn't gotten into an accident yet.) He made it to the hospital in record time, swerving to an abrupt halt in the emergency area. Kiba quickly exited the vehicle and ran inside the building to get help.

"Hey you!" He grabbed a male nurse nearby by the collar of his shirt. "I need a doctor! I got my best friend in the back seat of my car and she needs help!"

The man pried Kiba's grip off of the scruff of his scrub shirt and got straight to the point. "What kind of medical assistance does she require?"

"She's about to pop out a kid!" He bellowed right in his face agitatedly. He just really needed to get someone qualified out there already and quit wasting valuable time.

"Someone get me a stretcher!" The nurse gave the command as he went with Kiba to tend to Hinata.

"Hina! Everything's gonna be alright." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze while focusing on her flushed face.

"Thank you." She inhaled sharply as another contraction hit. Once she was set on the stretcher they wheeled her away to a room to properly handle the birth of her child.

"Would you like to come in?" Another nurse (female this time) asked him as the others took care of his best friend.

"No." He didn't want to be in there when the baby came out. There are some things people aren't meant to see and the miracle of life is one of them on that list for him.

"Are you not the father?"

"No way! Nope; not a chance lady! She's like my sister!" He was horrified at the mere thought of it.

"Oh…I'm sorry sir. There's no need to get upset. Well wait here or you can go make a few phone calls in the lobby while everything is taken care of. I'll bring you the forms to fill out momentarily." She placated the young man before her, then walked off to complete her other duties.

"Thank you." Kiba breathed out tiredly as the adrenaline left his body. He then went to inform everybody of the little one's impending arrival. He knew they were in for a long, rainy night.

-11 hours later-

"Aww! Isn't she cute?" Hanabi squealed as she looked at her newborn niece.

"Yes she is!" Hana (Kiba's older sister) said happily. She grinned from ear to ear as she looked at Hinata holding her little girl tenderly and coo at her lovingly.

"She's the cutest little thing I've seen since Kiba was a baby." Tsume (Kiba's mom) spoke up as she agreed with the other females present. The men just nodded silently as they thought the same thing.

She, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Shibi (Shino's dad), and Hana stood in the room as they came to greet the new life into the world and to congratulate Hinata for giving birth to such a beautiful baby. And she truly was lovely with her short, feathery tufts of raven hair and her shining gray eyes. The tiny tot just looked around and let out small baby noises as she gazed at everyone. All of those present were smiling in pure joy (...yes even the Aburames).

"So Hinata…what're you gonna name her?" Kiba voiced his thoughts. That gained every person's attention, waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Well…I think I'll let my sister do the honors. After all, she told me a while ago that she wanted to name her since she just knew it'd be a girl." Hinata grinned slyly at the blushing Hanabi. The younger Hyuga was shocked to be put on the spot like that.

"Uh…ahem…" She coughed lightly to clear her throat since her voice came out like a frog's croak. "Well…I guess I'll call her Rayne." Hanabi smiled proudly to herself, hiding her blush, for coming up with it (on the fly).

"What? You could've done better than that." Kiba mocked her lightly. "Naming her Rayne just 'cause she was born when it was rainin' outside…that's so lame." He snorted, angering Hanabi.

"Hey! I…"

"I like it." Hinata spoke up, quietly diffusing the situation between the two bickering.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at her funny while Hanabi smirked in triumph. She gave Kiba a look that said 'Hah could you do any better?'

"I gotta admit it's pretty nice" Hana said with a grin.

"It is a fitting name" Shino added calmly.

"I concur with that statement." Shibi backed them up.

"What do ya mean?"

"Son," Tsume got his attention "Rayne's name didn't come from the fact that it's raining outside, that's too literal. It's because Hinata is going through some rough times right now but now she's got a little angel to soothe her as she gets through it all. She's Hinata's healing rain. I think that's what the Hyuga girls were gettin' at…ain't that right girls?"

"Um…yeah…uh sure that's exactly what I meant." Hanabi said trying to cover for the fact that Kiba really did figure out why she named the baby that. Hinata just nodded happily while trying to stifle a good laugh at her younger sister's expense.

"Oh…well I guess it's a good name after all. Nice pick." He begrudgingly complimented Hanabi, much to his chagrin and everyone else's mirth. Hanabi did a mental victory dance while smirking at the Inuzuka boy.

"You hear that honey? Your godfather just agreed with your aunt and that _never_ happens. You're working miracles already. You are a blessing." Hinata chuckled softly while gazing adoringly at her daughter. "Welcome to the world Rayne Hyuga and may your life be blessed and joyful always my little princess." She sealed her words with an affectionate kiss to her baby's forehead.

June 15th will forever be marked down as one of the best days in Hinata's life.


	11. Closing the Book End of Part 1

-One Week Later-

Time seemed to fly by after the birth of Rayne. Hinata and her infant had been discharged from the hospital after a couple of days and were back in the Inuzuka home. Ever since her arrival, the baby's been doted on hand and foot and is spoiled relentlessly by her aunt and godfathers (yes people even Shino). Although she's all smiles and giggles, she's still a handful for her mother. The baby keeps Hinata up late at night and keeps the young mom on her toes, but despite that Hinata has never been happier. Rayne was just what she needed in her life.

Today is also a special day for Hinata because it's the day of her graduation. Now she may not be able to walk with the rest of her senior class (not that she really wanted to at that point) but she does get to take her diploma with her and she plans on celebrating with Kiba and Shino later. But before she goes to receive her certificate she's got something to do first.

She finds herself standing on the doorstep of her first love and hate, but there's a significant difference. Hinata's standing tall, proud, and confident in front of the door to the home of the man that haunts her and whom she loathes (that's probably not a strong enough word for right now). Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she raises he hand to knock. Someone answers the door and asks what her business there is.

"I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." She spoke clearly without doubt or hesitation.

'Boy I never thought I'd say that after I swore I'd never associate myself with him again. But he _is_ Rayne's biological father, so he has a right to know. (Sigh) Damn… let's just get this over with; I need to be back soon to pack Rayne's and my things.'

Sasuke came to the front door dressed in a nice looking dark blue suit with his school graduation gown over it all. His matching graduate's cap was in his hand. He looked great and ready to go. He raised an eyebrow at this unexpected, unwelcome visitor.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello to you too," she replied sarcastically. "Look…I don't want to be here anymore than you want to see me but we need to talk."

"About?" He was getting impatient; the last thing he wanted was to be late to his own graduation.

"Rayne," she answered flatly.

"What?"

'What the hell is she talking about? She came all the way out here to discuss the weather? I can't believe she'd waste my time like this.' Before he could open his mouth and rudely tell her to get lost she spoke again.

"Rayne." This was quickly getting old.

"What the fuck is this about?" He asked unpleasantly, nearly yelling at her.

"Your daughter." He only gaped at her.

"What did you just say?" He had trouble wrapping his mind around that one.

"You heard me Uchiha. I said we need to get a few things straight concerning our daughter, Rayne."

"I've got nothing to do with this." He went to walk passed her to his car but she blocked his path.

"Listen up because I'll only say this once." She eyed him sternly. "I'm offering you this one chance to be part of her life. You can actually _be_ there for her, to help raise her, and you won't have to pay child support if you do that. Hell I'll make it easier for you, you just have to visit her every once in a while and that's it because quite honestly I don't want you anywhere near my baby but since you helped make her you can at least watch her grow up, let her know who her father is. If not then give up any right as a parent that you have over her right now because I don't want you trying to come around later on saying you're her father. I'll shut you out if you try. Take it or leave it Uchiha."

He thought about it for a moment. Here was the girl he used to date just to get laid and have a good time with coming to him with a proposal, in which she thinks is hard to pass up. She's giving him the chance to be a man and be a father to this little girl but he's still way too young to even think about kids and now he 'supposedly' has one. Sasuke needs to at least see the child first to be sure if it's his.

"Let me see her," he said coolly with a calculating stare. It was Hinata's turn to raise an eyebrow. Was he actually going to consider taking up her offer? Part of her hoped so and the other screamed out for him to stay away. Mixed feelings seriously sucked.

"Alright, follow me." She led him to her car where baby Rayne was strapped in a car seat in the back. Her baby bag was next to her filled with the necessary supplies. The week-old infant stared out the window at her mother and cooed at her with a gummy, toothless grin causing Hinata to smile in adoration at her child.

When Sasuke saw the infant the first thing he noticed was her light gray eyes. Sure he took note of her other features like her chubby cherub face and cute little smile but her eyes stood out the most and struck him dumb. They were the perfect combination of his and Hinata's eyes. While they held signs of having Hinata's lavender-white eyes they also held a smoky gray hue to them that could only come from his own onyx orbs. His black eyes widened in jaw-dropping surprise. He didn't fail to notice Hinata's soft smile as she gazed at the baby.

'Shit, shit, shit! She really is mine! I can't deal with this shit!' He turned his whole body to face the older female beside him. 'She did this on purpose! She just wanted to trap me! That has to be the only reason why she would've kept it! Well she's got another thing coming if she thinks it'll force me to be with her!'

Sensing he was ready to talk, Hinata faced him as well, waiting anxiously for his answer. Hopefully he'll make the right choice.

"No." Well so much for that.

"Come again?"

"I said no. Take her and get off my property. Don't come around here ever again and **never** tell anyone of this." He brushed passed her and got into his car and drove away to get to the ceremony. He's wasted too much time already on that girl and he won't don it again.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath. Hinata then sighed sadly to herself and got in her car then drove away.

'Well he can't say I didn't make an effort to get him involved. I'm sticking to my end of the bargain so he won't have to worry about seeing us again.' She thought ruefully as she steered them home to get ready for the big move. After tonight Hinata will no longer reside in Konoha; she'll be going to live in Suna to go to college and start anew with her daughter by her side.

"We dodged a bullet with that one right sweetie?" She made a funny face at Rayne as she picked her up out of the car seat and carried her inside. Baby Rayne just gurgled and laughed at her mommy making Hinata chuckle. They had a long, tedious day ahead of them.

-The Next Morning-

"Are you sure about this?" Kiba watched her in concern as she boxed up the little bit of belongings she had left to pack up.

"Absolutely positive," she replied with conviction as she taped up the last box and moved to pick the first one up to stow it away in the car. Kiba just as easily grabbed it and took it there himself.

"Just makin' sure." He secured everything within the car and stepped away.

Standing there was all of Hinata's closest companions of the passed year. They all came to see her off and give her and Rayne their well wishes along with promises to visit in the future. Hinata hugged everyone and gave a teary goodbye before taking off with her daughter into the sunset. It was a fresh start to a good life for the both of them and Hinata couldn't wait.


End file.
